Fireflies
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Karena ia seperti kunang-kunang, selalu menemani sang malam tanpa pernah lelah. Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun ai selai strawberry.


Aomine menghela napas malas. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan enggan. Berjalan menuju lemari dan meniggalkan ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di atas tempat tidurnya. Sebaris kalimat nampak di layar _handphone_-nya.

_Aomine-_cchi_, jangan lupa ke festival, yaa~ :)_

* * *

**Fireflies**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story by Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL, OOC, Typo(s), EyD, dll**

**Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun ai selai strawberry**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

Ia berjalan di tengah keramaian, ditemani oleh langit malam tak berbintang. _Yukata_ biru tua miliknya sedikit kusut akibat gerakannya yang agak tergesa-gesa. Dari kejauhan, nampak sesosok pemuda pirang berdiri di depan gerbang festival sedang tersenyum cerah sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Aomine-_cchi_," panggil Kise dengan suara nyaringnya. Aomine mendecih pelan, panggilan Kise membuat orang-orang di sana menatap mereka untuk sesaat.

"_Tsk_, berisik, Kise," ucapan Aomine tak diindahkan oleh Kise. Si pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lalu menarik Aomine ke untuk melihat festival.

"Hehe, habisnya aku senang Aomine-_cchi_ datang. Walau telat, sih," kata Kise sambil tersenyum mengejek, Aomine memutar kedua bola matanya pelan.

"Kalau mau menyindirku tak usah terang-terangan begitu." Aomine menggerutu sebal, Kise terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha, Aomine-_cchi_ jangan cemberut begitu, dong. Nanti tambah jelek, lo~" Kise berjalan di depan Aomine sambil melompat-lompat pelan, tak melihat wajah Aomine yang sedang tersenyum samar melihat kelakuannya.

Kekasih merangkap _rival_-nya ini memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Herannya, Aomine tak pernah keberatan dengan sifat kekanakan Kise. Malah, Aomine senang dengan sifat Kise yang kekanakan, lebih hidup, tidak sepertinya yang monoton dan membosankan.

Walaupun sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun, tetapi tak ada perubahan yang berarti. _One-on-one_ setiap hari, membeli es loli di _konbini_, dan pulang sekolah bersama seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi, ketika _one-on-one_ bersama Kise dada Aomine selalu berdegup kencang karenanya. Ketika mereka membeli es di _konbini_, Aomine sesekali mentraktirnya dan dihadiahi senyum manis dari Kise. Ketika pulang, Kise akan menggenggam tangannya dengan sempurna.

"Aomine-_cchi_, sini-sini," panggilan Kise membuat pikiran Aomine buyar, dilihatnya Kise berada di sebuah stan yang terdapat kolam ikan. Aomine menyeret kedua kakinya dengan malas.

Kise tersenyum senang sambil memberi Aomine jaring kecil tipis untuk menangkap ikan hias. Alis Aomine naik sebelah. "Kau mau aku menangkap ikan-ikan itu untukmu? Jika iya maka aku akan pulang."

Kise cemberut. "_Mou_, Aomine-_cchi_, jangan salah paham dulu. Ayo kita lomba."

"Lomba?"

"Yup, lomba. Yang bisa menangkap satu ikan maka dia yang menang dan yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang, bagaimana?"

Aomine menyeringai. "Heh, siap-siap saja kalau kalah, kupastikan dompetmu kering kali ini."

"Jangan sombong, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku yakin aku pasti menang."

Jadilah kedua sejoli itu berlomba-lomba untuk mendapat ikan. Kedua tangan beda pemilik itu mencoba menggapai ikan-ikan di kolam. Ikan-ikan itu berlarian, takut ditangkap jaring tipis yang dapat membelah permukaan air. Tak lama kemudian, salah satu ikan di sana tertangkap oleh pemuda berambut pirang. Senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Haha, aku menang, Aomine-_cchi_~" Kise tersenyum senang sambil memamerkan hasil tangkapannya, ikan hias berwana hitam-oranye itu segera ia berikan pada penjaga stan agar dibungkus. Aomine memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Pokoknya nanti Aomine-_cchi_ traktir aku es loli," ujarnya girang, Aomine menghela napas.

Ikan itu berlari-lari di dalam plastik, Kise terkikik kecil. "Ikannya tak bisa diam, _ssu_. Hiperaktif sekali, hihihi."

Senyum tipis Aomine mengembang. "Iya, mirip denganmu."

"_Mou_, jangan samakan aku dengan ikan, Aomine-_cchi_." Kise menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal.

"Kau memang mirip ikan, lihat saja pipimu yang menggembung itu, persis," kata Aomine sambil terkekeh pelan, Kise meninju lengan Aomine pelan.

"Aomine-_cchi hidoi_," ujar Kise, "eh, lihat, Aomine-_cchi_, ada kunang-kunang!"

Kise menunjuk seekor kunang-kunang yang terbang di atas langit malam yang hampa. Kunang-kunang itu pun terbang menembus angkasa. Terpesona, Kise pun mengikutinya, Aomine berteriak kencang.

"Oi, Kise, mau ke mana? Jangan lari-lari. Oi!" pekik Aomine sambil berlari, _yukata_ yang ia pakai menghambat gerakannya.

"Tentu saja mau mengejar kunang-kunang itu, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku mau menangkapnya."

"Jangan bodoh, kau tak akan bisa menangkap kunang-kunang itu tanpa jaring. Berhenti, Kise, oi, berhentiiii."

Pekikan Aomine tak diindahkan oleh Kise, ia tetap berlari tanpa letih. Tak lama kemudian Kise berhenti, Aomine pun ikut berhenti. Mereka takjub melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka saat ini.

Ribuan kunang-kunang berada di atas langit, menemani langit malam yang pekat dengan sinarnya yang terang.

"Wah, Aomine-_cchi_, lihat, langitnya indah sekali. Ada banyak kunang-kunang di sini." Kise menarik-narik _yukata_ biru tua Aomine sehingga membuatnya semakin kusut.

Aomine tak menggubris perkataan Kise, hanya diam memandangi senyum cerah yang terpancar di wajahnya. Aomine tak dapat menahan diri untuk membentuk senyum di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kunang-kunang benar-benar setia dengan langit malam, ya, _'kan_, Aomine-_cchi_?" ujar Kise. "Maksudku, walau bintang dan bulan meninggalkan langit malam, kunang-kunang tetap ada untuk menemani sang malam sampai fajar tiba. Bukankah itu manis, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Hm." Aomine bergumam pelan. "Kau juga sama seperti mereka."

"Eh?"

"Kau sama seperti kunang-kunang itu, selalu bersamaku walau orang-orang di sekitarku mulai meninggalkanku satu per satu."

"Aku ... tidak seperti itu, Aomine-_cchi_." Kise menundukkan wajahnya, menatap rumput yang diinjaknya. "Aku ... selalu sibuk ketika Aomine-_cchi_ membutuhkanku, aku juga jarang bersamamu, jadi, aku tak seperti yang kau ucapkan."

"Mungkin begitu, tapi kunang-kunang selalu kembali pada langit malam tak peduli seberapa lama ia pergi, ya, _'kan_?" Aomine menyeringai, mencoba menutup jarak diantara mereka.

"A-Aomine-_cchi_ ..." Kise mundur selangkah, Aomine maju selangkah.

Jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat—

_BUAGH!_

—sebelum Aomine pingsan akibat pukulan maut dari kekasih kuningnya.

"AOMINE-_CCHI HENTAI_, _SSU_," teriak Kise sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, meninggalkan Aomine yang sedang tepar bersama ribuan kunang-kunang.

* * *

**a/n: wahahahahaa, ini nista, iya saya tau, fic ini didedikasikan buat mom saya alias ai selai strawberry yang ultah tanggal 14 kemaren, maafkan betapa telatnya kado ini mom XD fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu owl city – fireflies, saya belum pernah liat kunang-kunang dan ngerusak arti lagu orang, hahaha /krik. Thanks for reading minna-san~ *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
